


Australian

by lexcc



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcc/pseuds/lexcc
Summary: House/Chase fluff, a trace of Stones,  and a sprinkling of Roman history
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Australian

“Could you please turn the music down?” Chase’s voice was taut with frustration as he slapped his book of crosswords against the arm of the easy chair in House’s living room.

House opened his eyes and lifted his head from the floor, where he’d been sprawled out flat, letting the Stones’ “Starfucker“ engulf him. The music was blaring, but The Rolling Stones were meant to be played loudly. He raised his eyebrows and gave Chase a look of exaggerated surprise.

“Don’t tell me Mick and the boys are interfering with your brain work?”

Chase glared at House, impatiently pushing the thick locks of blonde hair away from his eyes. House had to stifle a grin: the boy looked like Michael, the warrior Archangel: all bristling with righteous indignation, and as beautiful as a cool spring day. Inwardly amused, House sat up, and, leaning one elbow on the coffee table, rested his chin on his hand. He narrowed his blue eyes at Chase, who swallowed hard under the force of House’s gaze but didn’t give any signs of backing down.

“Why are you so cranky?”

Chase snapped, “I’m not cranky.” His accent was even more pronounced than usual.

“Oh?” House was facetious. “Does the word 'cranky' mean something different in Britain?”

Grimly, with gritted teeth: “I’m Australian.”

“What you are is cranky. And, while you do look delicious when you sulk, you’re also being a pain in the ass.”

The crossword book and the pencil (sadly pitted with teeth marks) landed on the floor as Chase rose angrily from the chair and strode into the bedroom. (“The Archangel in retreat,” thought House.) Before he slammed the door behind him, the Archangel yelled,  
“Sod off, House!”

Smirking, House remarked loudly to no one in particular, “’Sod off?’ That must be the British equivalent of ‘fuck off.’”

“Australian! AUSTRAAALIAN,” came a strangled roar from inside the bedroom.

House chuckled.

Later that night, when House came to bed, he found his young lover had fallen asleep on top of the bedcovers, with the night table light still on. And as always, the boy’s beauty hit House full force. Chase was bare-chested, wearing only boxers, slung low on his hips; his body looked like a Greek sculpture. House felt his own stomach muscles clench with desire. He drew in a long, low breath, and then turned to get undressed.

When he was ready, House climbed quietly into bed and, hoisting himself up on one elbow, gazed down at Chase’s face with an expression of tenderness seldom seen in his blue eyes. He softly brushed away the blonde hair that curtained Chase’s closed eyes. (House teased Chase about that hair all the time, but secretly prayed that he’d never cut it short; he loved to wind his hands in its soft length.)

“Hey … wake up.”

Chase stirred in his sleep, instinctively turning to nestle against House’s chest. House laughed  


“Come on, wombat – wake up.”

Chase reluctantly opened his eyes and, seeing House, gave him a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry for being … cranky,” Chase whispered. “I had a really bad day and I just …”

“Shhh.” House stopped Chase’s words with a slow kiss. “I’ve been thinking about kissing that pretty mouth all night,” he breathed.

“But …”

“I know what you want to say. You want to apologize for acting like a brat, and you want to tell me that you love me,” House said smugly.

“House!” Chase gave an exasperated laugh. “You know, it would be nice to let a person actually say it himself, rather than you speaking for him.”

House looked interested. “Is that the way they do it in Bri …”

“HOUSE!”

House smiled affectionately down at his sleepy Antinous before finishing his sentence, “… in Australia?”

Epilogue

“Oh, God …”

House couldn’t stop moaning, couldn’t stop his hips from bucking, couldn’t stop tangling his hands in Chase’s hair more tightly. The combination of the blonde’s hands and his soft, skilled mouth around House’s hard cock was exquisitely maddening. Then House opened his eyes and the pure sexiness of the sight that accompanied the sensation sent him over the edge; gasping, he came hotly in Chase’s mouth. 

Afterwards, House lay back, drained. “Jesus Christ, Chase. You must have been a big hit at the seminary.”

“What did you say?” Chase, annoyed and incredulous, jerked his head from where it rested on House’s thigh. But then he laughed and shook his head. House was just being House: insulting, insensitive, and – if the truth be told – damn funny. So Chase looked at him sternly and pointed out, “You know, House – one of us would be much better off keeping his mouth shut. And given how much you enjoyed what my mouth just did for you, that one of us would not be me."  


“Ah … good point,” said House.

END


End file.
